


I Love You

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Ame Iro
Genre: Dogs, Haruka x Nicola implied, M/M, Nozomu and Curt are there too, Poor Shion and Nicola, but not really a thing, mention of Shine and blondie and Shank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: it’s an Omegaverse Ame Iro my brain just came up with, after watching these 3 adorable babs too many times.Noel starts to act strange one day, worrying basically everyone. Turns out he’s started his first heat...how will things go? will he talk to his twin? Will he let their boyfriend help him?





	I Love You

It began when Noel walked right by Rain, seeming to ignore the dog. Shion said “Noel?” but the silver haired ignored him, and the Pomeranian as she bounced after him. Shion called again, this time getting a kind of snappy reply of “No!” from his younger brother. “Noel!” he admonished, startled when a glare was turned on him. Holding his hands up, he let Noel do as he pleased, sighing softly the whole while. Jessika, whom was in the store at the time, looked worried, Jayden along with her (Den is a dog). Jessika reached down to pet the dog, having to crouch down after a moment as Den was a shorter breed. Rain yapped when she remembered Den, rushing over to her ‘friend’. Jessika smiled, then sighed as she glanced at Shion a moment. He only shook his head quietly.  
  
-A few days later-  
Noel was still acting off, getting snappy with Nicola or completely ignoring him as well, not noticing the hurt look on his twin’s face. Nothing was different, except now Haruka and Jessica were here to witness it, the redhead having her cat and dog with her. Ah, a little context: it was a break from school, so the boys had come back to help here, though they’d liked Hawaii just fine. “What’s wrong with Noel?” Haruka asked Nicola, looking very worried. Nicola shook his head, saying “I...I don’t know...” Haruka reached out to hug him, knowing how much this upset Nicola, as he and Noel were usually always together. Nicola allowed the hug, finally seeming to relax after a moment of it. Haruka gave a small smile, then sighed as he glanced over to the Jesses and Jonathan, whom also came along. Den yipped, the Klee Kai distracting Jessika a moment. Jessica shrugged, scratching under Storm’s chin, then looking to her own dog. The dog snorted at her, then yipped. She picked the dog up, Storm ignoring her because he didn’t want to leave Jessica’s shoulder(s).  
  
Noel happened to walk by at that point, headed towards the back again. “Noel, where are you going?” Shion asked, despite not actually expecting an answer. Nicola looked to his twin, saying “N-Noel...” Jessica said “Noel, are you alright?” “Shut up!” Noel snapped, surprising everyone, as he’d never acted that way to Jessica, even the whole time he’d been doing it to the others...”Noel! Don’t you dare tell her to shut up! Don’t tell anyone to shut up.” Shion said. Noel huffed, walking off, leaving Haruka with his hand still stretched out, as he didn’t even seem to notice. Haruka dropped his hand, looking down at his feet. A few days passed, with the same behavior occurring, until...”N...Noel...” Nicola tried, squeaking and whimpering when Noel said “Shut up! Leave me alone!” and ran through the door. Nicola shivered as he walked to the front door...Jessica leaned on the door she was sure Noel was right behind, speaking up. “Noel...that wasn’t very nice. You don’t want Nicola to hate you, now do you?” “N...No...” she heard his tiny voice.  
(tiny being perspective here, it’s just he’s not speaking up at a normal volume, so it’s kind of like he’s speaking quiet, i think)  
  
“Then you need to go apologize...Even if you don’t want to tell us what’s wrong, you shouldn’t be snappy.” “I can’t help it...” he muttered, too quiet this time. Jessica was surprised when he rushed out, straight for the door. He found Nicola just sitting out there. “Nicola!” he cried, rushing straight at him and pouncing. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” he said, over and over, tears coming. After awhile, Nicola calmed him, Noel hiccuping as he looked up. He squeaked when he saw Haruka, whom was coming later than usual today. Haruka blinked when Noel buried his face in Nicola’s neck, Nicola shrugging. That’s when Haruka realized something...”Noel...are you in heat?” he asked, the silver haired boy swallowing. “I...I don’t know? I thought it was supposed to be stronger...” “Not if you’re a Beta.” Haruka said. “I...forgot about them...” Noel admitted, blushing. “Would you like my help?” Haruka asked, Noel swallowing again. “I-I...” Nicola rubbed his back a moment, then Noel’s shoulders slumped.  
  
“Y...Yes...” Noel said, squeaking when Nicola pushed him up. “Go on.” Nicola said, grinning as he waved them off. Noel kept his head down, blushing, wondering where they’d even go to do it...When he realized it was Haruka’s house, he started shivering, but Haruka gently nudged him in. “You’ll be fine.” Haruka gently said. Noel let out a breath, nodding at his boyfriend. No one seemed to be home yet, so they hurried upstairs to Haruka’s room. Noel made a soft sound, shivering all over again, so Haruka gently rubbed his back. However, he also couldn’t help blowing softly in the other boy’s ear, causing Noel to jump a little. Noel turned a look on him, Haruka chuckling and holding his hands up. Noel huffed quietly, shaking his head, then quickly kissed him on the cheek, before pulling back and looking away shyly. Haruka blinked, before smiling and making Noel look at him. He kissed Noel, whom made a few small sounds before kissing back. They soon progressed further, Noel shuddering and moaning. Haruka trailed kisses and nips downward, throwing in some licks too, then...(fade) (unfade) Noel panted as he curled into Haruka, eyes closed. Haruka smiled as he watched over Noel.  
  
(small tidbits)  
Amami smiled at Kei and Aoi, having come by again, then patted Jun on the back before walking off again. Aoi glanced at Ryota, blushing when he winked at him and made a very subtle gesture. Shaking his head, Aoi glanced away, but didn’t exactly look at Kei either. Kei huffed a sound, taking Aoi by the hand then making the smaller male look at him. Aoi squeaked softly, blinking, looking into the dark haired male’s eyes. Kei smiled a little, then leaned in close, drawing another squeak from him. Aoi closed his eyes, shivering, letting the taller male kiss him, soon giving into his desire and kissing back. Ryota whooped and pumped an arm, laughing afterward.  
  
  
Nana barked happily as she pranced around Curt and Nozomu, licking Curt’s hand then nudging Nozomu. Chipper chuckled as he watched the two of them and the dog, shaking his head. The dog looked at him a moment, flicking her tail, then yipped and pounced at Curt’s feet, causing him to step back in confusion. The dog barked and stepped to do it again, however Nozumu stepped in front of her. Curt blushed a bit, either because Nozomu seemed cool in that moment, or out of embarrassment he had to be ‘protected’ because of his own hesitation. “Nozomu san, it’s fine, really. I was just confused, because Nana’s never done that before.” Curt assured. Nozomu sighed, yet nodded, smiling at Curt as he patted him on the back, then bending to pick up Nana, the pooch barking happily. Later, he called Shank to let Nana hear Shine’s barks, blushing when he heard a soft moan or two first. After Nana heard the other dog, she ran a few circles, Shank laughing when Nozomu told him. They hung up and went back to their own business.   
  
end

**Author's Note:**

> i love em too much...
> 
> anyone else notice how happy Haruka is with the twins, and how most pics are of them?
> 
> posting here just in case DA is a bish again...


End file.
